


Focus

by FirozTaverbi



Series: Extended Universe [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Sex and sadness, Smut, tideshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirozTaverbi/pseuds/FirozTaverbi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It never ceases to amaze Demyx that Saïx manages to do these things without thinking that he's capable of feeling emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Focus

Demyx hated being sweaty. The moisture he could handle, but the way his skin prickled uncomfortably and his leather gloves clammed to his hands, the ache in his lungs from gasping for air - were all very good reasons why physical exertion was unnecessary, unpleasant and absolutely a terrible idea. The only thing worse than exercise was Saïx breathing threateningly down the back of his neck, which was why he found himself peeling his sodden vest away from his skin, desperate to wash away the shaming evidence of his last assignment.

Luckily for Demyx, the only thing better than a cool shower after being forced to train was Saïx gracing him with his company, and today he deigned to allow Demyx both.

The desire to strip away his clothes overcoming his desire to watch Saïx doing the same, Demyx quickly undressed and shunted on the water. He let it splash over his hair, cold and refreshing, then stepped fully into the stream, sighing with contentment as the water wicked the heat from his body.

Saïx disrobed slowly, as he always did. There was something about the way he slid his shirt from his shoulders. As if it were a performance.

Demyx tried hard not to focus on details like that.

"Get your butt in here," he commanded teasingly. Saïx responded with a blank, unimpressed stare which sent a shiver down Demyx's spine. "I might even let the rest of you join me too."

Saïx scoffed. "As if you could stop me." But he was already stepping out of his underpants and soon Demyx was sharing the water with him. He pulled the shower curtain across behind them - as if it would make a difference should they be caught - then stood on his tiptoes to kiss Saïx hungrily. He ran his palms over Saïx's biceps, admiring the bulk of muscle underneath his skin (and the sheer amount of effort it took to sustain such volume), before moving on to his almost unreasonably firm stomach. Saïx was holding him tightly, growls already rising in his throat. At first it had amazed Demyx that someone so stoic could be so passionate, but he had come to realise that Saïx's usual stony air was just a visage, a whole host of emotions barely concealed beneath the surface.

Emotions Saïx refused to believe he possessed.

Demyx tried hard not to focus on that either.

Saïx pressed Demyx against the wall, bestowing kisses on his neck before dipping further down to places he could leave marks. His hair was already plastered to his skin, the water running pretty rivulets down his back. Kneading at Saïx's shoulder blades elicited a throaty moan. Demyx shivered at the light graze of teeth across his skin, at least until Saïx got carried away and bit him hard enough to bruise.

"Woah, hey! Careful with those chompers of yours!"

"Chompers," Saïx echoed disbelievingly, but he eased up. He was almost lifting Demyx clean off the floor, eager for as much of their skin as possible to touch. Demyx could feel Saïx's growing erection already pressing against his leg. He shut off the water and pulled at the curtain, indicating that he would prefer to move to the bed before Saïx got any ideas about fucking him against the shower wall. He found himself flung over Saïx's shoulder and near enough tossed on the bed, Saïx shoving away clothes and other debris as he took his place over Demyx's body. The water dripping off them left cool imprints on the bed sheet; Saïx swept his tongue over Demyx's skin in long, hungry licks; he held Demyx down with a firm grip, nails digging into his arms almost too hard. Soon enough though he was kneeling between Demyx's legs, swallowing as he caught his breath, an expression of intense focus on his face.

Demyx, who preferred to take his time rather than rushing straight to penetration, gently guided Saïx's hands away from their target.

"Hey, slow down. We've got time."

"I need to get back to work," Saïx huffed almost petulantly, bucking his hips as if to draw Demyx's attention to his stiff cock. Demyx looped his arm around Saïx's neck to haul himself up, kissing Saïx almost apologetically as he began to work his fingers over Saïx's length.

"Yeah, yeah. You say that every time."

It still amazed him how easy it was to draw whimpers of pleasure out of the diviner. His back was already arching and his breath was coming out in a quick, shallow pant. It was if he didn't know what it was like to be touched like this, although it was no secret that he and Xemnas shared more than just administrative duties in the Organisation.

Then again, Xemnas wasn't exactly doing a good job of keeping his lapdog on a short leash.

Demyx had a few theories about that, but he tried not to focus on them. Thinking too much about the hypocrisy of Saïx's unerring loyalty to Xemnas and his eagerness to jump into bed with Demyx, about the clinical crosses scarring his body, about Demyx's struggle to convince him that he wanted neither to subjugate nor be subjugated during their increasingly common trysts - led nowhere good, only to feelings of terror and impotency.

Demyx let his hands wander to Saïx's thighs, massaging his tense muscles. Saïx could probably crush Demyx's head between his legs. But that was part of what made having him naked in Demyx's bed so arousing.

Before long Demyx could feel Saïx getting restless, his muscles twitching impatiently and his nails scratching at Demyx's scalp. Obligingly, he returned to Saïx's cock, rubbing his thumb over the already moist tip.

"Okay, lie down. Let me do the hard work for once."

Saïx scoffed. "If only." But he leaned back, resting on his elbows, fixing Demyx with a cool, expectant - and more than a little dishevelled - gaze.

"Hey, some things are worth working hard for." Demyx let his eyes flicker shamelessly over Saïx's sculpted chest. "Especially things as nice as this." Saïx rolled his eyes, but he didn't seem inclined to complain while Demyx was covering his stomach with kisses, and especially not when he moved lower down to kiss and lick at the base of his erection. The pressure in Demyx's gut was building, but delaying his own stimulation while he tended to Saïx heightened his arousal.

For someone who frequently accused Demyx of needing instant gratification, Saïx was incredibly impatient. He arched his hips again, pressing down on Demyx's head, deep grumbles of satisfaction slipping from his mouth. It had taken a few blow jobs to convince Saïx that it could be more pleasurable if he didn't attempt to shove the entire length of his cock down Demyx's throat, and even now when Demyx opened his mouth to accommodate him he pressed needily against his tongue. Saïx's skin was hot, his chest rising and falling quickly, panting more loudly now. Demyx glanced up to see those golden eyes fixed on him, betraying Saïx's desire. He wanted to laugh: at the incongruity of their situation, at Saïx's vulnerability, at him thinking this could be nothing more than a physical act.

"What?" Saïx's voice was barely above a whisper, stripped of its usual authority. His hand loosened its grip in Demyx's hair.

Demyx shook his head and got back to sucking. (After all, that was what everyone said he did best.) Soon enough his body's needs - stirred up by Saïx's sighs and groans - got the better of him, and he reached between his legs to stroke at his own erection. Noticing this, Saïx hooked his elbow under Demyx's arm and guided him into a particularly messy kiss.

"Give me a little warning next time," Demyx said once he'd found his balance again, resting his weight on Saïx's stomach and grinding his hips - just enough to make both shiver. Saïx's lip was almost curled into a smile.

"Where's the fun in that."

"Fun?" Demyx teased, "I didn't think you knew what that word meant." In a single fluid movement Saïx had rolled him onto his back, pinning him down again, nipping at his neck while his free hand angled Demyx's leg away from his body, spreading him out beneath him.

"Where's the lube?"

"I dunno. Probably on the floor somewhere."

For a few moments Demyx was left prone and exposed, his skin prickling. It was hard to tell how much of the moisture on his skin was shower water and how much was sweat. Saïx grumbled about the state of Demyx's room while he dislodged handfuls of junk, but soon enough he was between Demyx's legs again, shaking the last dregs of the bottle out into his palm.

It had taken a while to train Saïx to automatically use lubrication. He had scoffed at first when Demyx explained that there was a difference between rough play and pelvic agony, but unsurprisingly he became more acquiescent when Demyx began to put his clothes back on.

After all, Demyx had limits, even for someone as pretty as Saïx.

While Saïx worked at him with his fingers, Demyx threaded his hands through Saïx's hair, drawing away the moisture so that it fluffed up around Saïx's face, giving him a younger and softer appearance.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?" Demyx's voice was less playful and more strained than he was expecting. He allowed himself to laugh. To caress Saïx's cheeks with his damp hands, almost lovingly, floating droplets of water forming an ephemeral haze around them. The arousal was pulsing wonderfully in his gut. Those haunted eyes. The blush of pink across Saïx's face. The way he held Demyx with more care and tenderness every time they fucked.

Demyx hooked his legs around Saïx's waist, lifting his hips to meet him, both of them unsteady at first until they found a common rhythm. Demyx pulled Saïx down to kiss him breathlessly, their skin almost a barrier preventing them from being closer. Saïx mumbling incoherently into Demyx's mouth. His hair getting in the way. Rocking together, Saïx shifting to find a better angle, Demyx pressing his fingers into his shoulder blades, riding on the waves of sensation flooding his system, for a moment almost touching what existence had been like before the darkness took his heart.

Demyx, who didn't have the same stamina as Saïx, came first, already floating in post-orgasm bliss by the time Saïx pressed his face into the crook of his neck and let out a long, low whimper, his body stiff for a moment before he flopped gracelessly to Demyx's side, still breathing heavily. For a little while they lay in silence, catching their breath. Demyx stretched his legs out with a contented sigh. Saïx's arm was draped over Demyx's chest in an almost embrace.  
Demyx would have liked to lie there for hours - despite the sweat and the ache in his muscles - but Saïx was always too busy to stay for long. Before the diviner could start making excuses, he rolled over to kiss him lazily. A few wry comments came to mind, but he didn't want to say anything in case it ended the moment of sleepy contentment. However even without Demyx interrupting Saïx soon sat up, arching his spine and stifling a yawn.

"I need to get back to work."

"Aw, so soon? What've you got to do?"

"Reading reports, mostly," Saïx admitted. He closed the cap of the lube bottle and placed it pointedly on Demyx's bedside table. "You need to get more of that." Then he stood, stretching, beautiful in his nudity, and headed towards the shower.

"You can do that here, right?" Demyx joked. Saïx never stayed long after sex, no matter how much Demyx tried to cajole him. But for once he paused at the bathroom door, turned to inspect Demyx's bedroom, and said, "Perhaps."

Then: "No. You'll distract me."

"I'll be good," Demyx promised, probably only half lying. He rolled off the now somewhat sticky bed and joined Saïx in the shower's warm embrace. "Hey, I'm pretty sure I handed in a report yesterday. So you've got that to look forward to."

"I can't wait," Saïx intoned, making Demyx laugh.

They showered quickly - efficiently - then Saïx shrugged on his Organisation coat while Demyx picked through his laundry for something more comfortable to wear.

"Come back with your reports. I'll brush your hair."

"You don't have a desk."

"I do. Somewhere. I'll dig it out for you."

"I'm flattered, truly."

Saïx left by means of a portal. Demyx hardly expected him to return but finally the darkness whispered open and the diviner re-emerged, now holding a mug of coffee and an armful of papers. Having cleared it by shoving everything onto the floor, Demyx pulled his desk over to the bed and settled Saïx in, stripping away the black leather again and planting a series of soft, delicate kisses over Saïx's neck. Over the network of faded scars, some the distinctive crescent moons that only nails could carve.

Saïx worked with his usual single-minded focus while Demyx combed through his hair, working his way up from the split ends at the bottom.

"You need a haircut."

"I thought you promised not to distract me."

"I think you'll find I never actually _promised_." More kisses to placate Saïx.

"Stop that."

Although he always kept scrupulously clean, Saïx lacked a certain amount of knowledge when it came to self care. Hair his length needed brushing daily - if not more often - but given the extent of the knots Demyx teased out during these sessions Saïx could barely be running more than a cursory hand through his hair each morning. There had been a glimmer of confusion, quickly disguised, the first time he saw the number of bottles lining Demyx's bathroom wall. His nails were cut close, but not smoothed down; on cold days his skin begged for moisturiser; Demyx, who was more observant than people gave him credit for, had noticed no small number of ingrown hairs during his explorations of Saïx's body.

"You want coffee?"

"Please."

"Mm. That's nice for you." Demyx waited until Saïx began to shift impatiently before heaving himself off the bed and over to the kettle. This was a new addition: Demyx wasn't much of a coffee drinker. Making hot beverages seemed too much like hard work.

Worth it for Saïx, though. Demyx had even bought proper ground coffee for him, not that Saïx seemed to have noticed. He just took the offered mug with a low hum of gratitude, sipping the coffee as if he was barely aware of what he was doing.

Demyx wondered if Xemnas ever made Saïx coffee. He wondered if Xemnas ever did anything for Saïx, anything deserving of Saïx's unwavering trust and dedication.

They didn't talk about Xemnas much. Saïx didn't take well to reminders of his infidelity, and Demyx's stomach curled unpleasantly whenever Saïx mentioned their Superior's name. Curled at the way Saïx's features softened, the way his tone changed, the way his spine twisted and his eyes flickered subserviently downward, the reflex so deeply ingrained he couldn't hide it from Demyx's keen eyes.

While he was brushing Saïx's hair, Demyx peeked at the report the diviner was skimming over. Occasionally Saïx would jot down a concise note, a discrepancy or a reference meriting further investigation. Most of the work the Organisation was engaged in at present was reconnaissance; while they waited for a Keyblade bearer to emerge there was little else they could do.

"Why'd Xigbar go back to that village again?" he asked, more to make conversation than out of any genuine curiosity. "He's been there twice already and it's not like he's found anything relevant or useful."

"He obviously thinks there's something there worth investigating," Saïx drawled. "You're not supposed to be looking at these."

"Or he's taken a liking to some cute native."

"That's preposterous," snapped Saïx. Demyx glanced at the mussed up sheets behind them, biting back an incredulous retort. Saïx acted like it was inconceivable that a nobody might seek refuge in physical pleasure. Like they were creatures of nothing more than logic and routine, as if his loyalty to a man who abused every part of him hadn't gone far beyond rationality, as if he wasn't betraying his better judgement by creeping into Demyx's arms.

At first Demyx had pressed it, wanting to make Saïx understand, thinking that if he could tease one thread out of Saïx's binds they would all fall away. But what then? What could Saïx do? Abandon all he had believed in, all he had trusted, hide in the fringes of the world until Xemnas hunted him down and executed him for desertion?

Demyx hadn't wanted to believe that. He didn't want to admit that there wasn't a solution. He didn't want to admit that he couldn't save Saïx. He didn't want to admit that part of Saïx knew that all of this was wrong, but suppressing that dissenting voice was the only way to survive.

Saïx worked well into the night. Demyx rubbed cocoa butter into his skin and made him more coffee and shared a packet of macaroni cheese between them and strummed mournful melodies on his sitar. He pulled the dirty sheets onto the floor and napped on the unmade bed. Then, finally, when even caffeine couldn't keep Saïx's eyes from drooping, he helped the diviner back into his leather uniform and opened a portal to the corridors of darkness.

"Go on. Get some sleep."

Saïx hesitated for a moment. Demyx thought he would break to see the recalcitrance in his eyes. And then he was gone, leaving nothing but the outline of a kiss on Demyx's cheek.


End file.
